


The Stars Above 高悬之星

by Hitsuki00



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsuki00/pseuds/Hitsuki00





	The Stars Above 高悬之星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252256) by [DenebYL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenebYL/pseuds/DenebYL). 



*主人公名字采用动画名雨宫莲

 

美存在于他所做的每一件事、每一句话里。

但他的美丽究竟是什么，他却没有办法说得清楚。

 

他注意到他们是多么的不同，如果仅仅是普通地从表面上来看的话。

 

喜多川祐介是一个被斑目一流斋抚养长大的孩子，雄辩而冷静。他是一个喜欢穿颜色鲜亮衣服的年轻人，总是抬头仰望天空——为了观察那些星星，为了能够捕捉到它们的美。

 

雨宫莲是一个有着犯罪记录的转学生，沉默而寡言。他很少在意别人是怎么看待他的，而且他走路时总是低头看着地面——也许比起关注他自己的前科标签，望向高处对他来说是毫无意义的？

 

但命运的曲折让祐介看到了被藏在面具下的真实——雨宫莲比他曾经认为的要多太多了。

 

他是友善的，更是深情的。他的温暖和善意从他的声音中满溢出来，而祐介发现自己深陷其中。

当他们第一次牵手的时候，卢布朗十分安静。惣治郎出去抽一根烟，而他们两人在沉思中独处，身边只有电视和咕嘟嘟沸水的声音。电视正在播放的是新闻还是娱乐节目，祐介并没有在意。他们的目光在片刻舒适的宁静中相遇——那是种令人愉悦的沉默，两人都很放松，没有试图开启任何无意义的闲谈。另一个男孩微笑起来，他绕过柜台坐在祐介身边，手里端着两杯咖啡。

莲把咖啡杯放在桌子上，他的手伸向祐介，而对方害羞而欣然感激的握住了。

 

当他们分享他们的第一个吻的时候，祐介为它而着迷。那双柔软的嘴唇仿佛有什么在引诱着他，让他在莲放开他喘息和微笑的时候不由自主地追随过去。

莲有一点惊讶，但他眼神里的温暖和亲密让祐介永远难以忘怀。

 

当祐介进行绘画练习的时候，他先用铅笔在画布上描绘，炭笔在纯白上勤奋而细致的留下痕迹，和平常并无不同。他坐在高脚凳上，双腿交叠，迷失在自己的思绪中。他想到了黑色，想到了莲是如何完美的适合它——一种牢固，坚定，不可动摇的颜色。这是一种永远保持最真实的自己的颜色，在其他颜色都变得浑浊黯淡时，它是充满了力量的支柱。他是这种颜色的完美体现，而祐介倾慕这一点。

 

当祐介在黑玉的底色上蘸上纯白的时候，他再次想到了莲。他想到了莲是夜空中最明亮的那颗星辰。他在天鹅绒般的午夜中耀眼夺目，而其他的星星只是黯淡的陪衬。他很甜蜜——可能就像砂糖，散落在黑色大理石的地面上。他令人惊艳，像被晨光所亲吻的闪烁的海浪泡沫一样闪闪发亮。

而喜多川祐介是一个热情洋溢的天文学家，为梦想与希望所着迷，而在凝望着莲的时候他能找到他想要的一切。他是一个无忧无虑的孩子，除了给予自己的爱意以外别无所有。他是大海的恋人，黎明的时候潮水涨起，他被诱惑着回到海水身边。

 

也许这就是莲的美之所在。

 

也许这就是吸引着祐介的东西。

 

难怪他会坠入爱河了。

 

 

 

 

碎碎念:

喜多川老师教你如何花式吹波！（笑

 

译者是如假包换的理科生（软件工程了解一下），所以如果有词句不当不通顺的地方还请多多包涵……

当初想要翻译是被原作的结尾戳中了，我自己改了蛮多次感觉也还是差着一点……这里贴一下原文：  
“Perhaps that is where Ren’s beauty is from.

Perhaps that is what draws Yusuke to him.

No wonder he fell in love.”

……啊，谈恋爱真好啊……老阿姨流下了欣慰的泪水（不是

赞美原作者DenebYL太太！超快速就回复了我！笔芯！  
太太还有一篇短篇，讲祐介的尾巴的，如果我有时间可能会把那篇也翻译了……大概吧……远目……

感谢阅读w别忘了给原作点个kudo评个论哦：）

ps.AO3的字数统计……有毒……


End file.
